Camouflage materials have numerous applications. Certainly there is a military application. Beyond that, however, applications exist for hunting and other endeavors wherein it is necessary to maintain one's self blended into the environment and undetected.
Various types of camouflage backgrounds are applicable. The particular type of background, of course, hinges upon the environment in which the material is intended to be used. Such environments might include snow, desert, woods, and possibly swamp.
The particular environment can be broken down even further and the camouflage material be made more specific. For example, in the case of a woods environment, the camouflage material can be constructed depending upon the particular type of foliage present in the area in which the material is intended to be used. In various locations throughout the United States and various other countries, a common mix of trees is oak, poplar and birch.
Simulation of environment is a function not only of coloration, but also of specific portrayal of coloration and stacking or overlaying of color layers. It is, of course, important to consider all of these factors in order to most effectively simulate a particular environment.
It is to these problems and dictates of the prior art that the present invention is directed. It is an improved method for forming a camouflage pattern simulating an oak, poplar and birch environment, a method of manufacturing a camouflage material based upon such a camouflage pattern, and a camouflage material so manufactured.